One Month
by milksey
Summary: Nishinoya was always a bit confrontational; Azumane, not so much. At least he was honest though, right?


**Pairing(s): **Nishinoya Yuu/Azumane Asahi  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Sexual Content  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1492  
><strong>AN:** I decided to try giving this site another shot since I just started writing again, so I might be a little rusty. I just got into haikyuu as well so_hopefully_ no one is ooc and such. As usual though, concrit and feedback are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was subtle, the way his hands shook as he picked up each volleyball to place into the buggy, his gaze drifting over to Nishinoya anxiously. It was simply the two of them, alone in the gym as they cleaned up what little mess there was from their practice game in silence. Asahi couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten into this mess.<p>

_"Asahi and I will clean up! You guys can go and change; it'll be fine!"_

Right-Asahi's tired eyes peaked over at Karasuno's "Guardian Deity"-it was his fault.

_"Really! It's fine! We'll see you guys tomorrow!"_

Biting his bottom lip almost painfully, the brunette looked away with distress. Grabbing the buggy full of volleyballs, he walked towards the supply room, mind full with thoughts of Noya. Why had he said those things? It had been a little over one month and between the two of them, things were a bit complicated.

Pushing the buggy into a corner, Asahi thought Nishinoya's insistence was odd. He figured if anything the younger boy pulled this stunt to scold him in some way, and yet... He hadn't said even a whisper to his senpai.

Hands falling to his sides, Asahi's eyes fell on the broken broom discarded to the side. Lips twitching into a frown, his brown eyes glanced away shamefully, he felt his chest constrict uncomfortably at the memories that replayed painfully in his mind.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Asahi jumped in surprise at the unexpected, yet familiar voice. Spinning around, Nishinoya stood there, a stony expression on his features. Mouth opening to voice some kind of reply, all that came from the Revived Ace was broken stutters and a mumbled apology. Nishinoya's jaw tightened at Asahi's reply, unimpressed yet unsurprised as he took long strides towards the other. Clearly embarrassed as red painted Asahi's cheeks, he stumbled backwards, back hitting against the cold cement wall of the supply room, panic pumping the blood in his veins. "N-Nishinoya..." His voice shook, yet the young libero's steps did not falter.

"Tell me..." the Nishinoya whispered, voice hard.

Hands slamming to cage Asahi in between them, Noya gazed at him with such intensity that the other began to shake, and yet... His gaze was not aggressive. "I..." Asahi's bottom lip trembled, finding his courage in the pit of his stomach. "I was thinking... Of that day, when we fought... And I c-couldn't help but feel regret." Eyes closing tightly, the Ace gritted his teeth in frustration, misery churning inside him.

Nishinoya's gaze softened at the words that left Asahi's lips, his breath held in unnoticed anticipation. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. You were right... I gave up too easily," Asahi said, eyes opening softly to look upon his teammate. "Playing today made me realize that. It made me realize that I still love volleyball, that I want to play with everyone, even if I can't win...!"

His hands twitched unexpectedly, joy lighting up in Noya's eyes as his hands grabbed fist fulls of Asahi's jersey. Pulling him close, head resting on the others chest to gaze down, a smile lit up his face. "You idiot..." Noya chuckled, his tone gentle. "It's about time."

Standing on his tip toes, Asahi was jerked forward by his jersey, lips colliding with Nishinoya's in a bruising kiss, teeth clacking together. The Ace's first impulse was to pull away quickly, yet when he saw the tears gathered at the corner of his kouhai's closed eyes, he felt the surprise give way to a quickening pulse. It was rough and sloppy, yet when Asahi's hands gently placed themselves on Noya's shoulders, he found their lips perfectly mended together, eyes closing blissfully.

Suddenly it was over; both of their breathing heavy, they gazed at each other with a quiet and peaceful understanding only the two could know. Nishinoya's hand slipping to the back of Asahi's head, he grabbed his hair bun to force their lips together again, his other hand slipping to rest on the Ace's hip. This time however, Asahi was prepared; as their lips began to move against each other in heated passion, he found himself nipping at Noya's bottom lip. Pulling his senpai's body closer to pin him to the wall with his own small frame, Noya could feel his heart rate increase and his stomach do flip-flops as his lips parted, tongue flickering out to run along Asahi's lips.

In reply, the Ace gasped; taking the opportunity to do just as he set out for, Nishinoya's tongue dove into the Ace's hot mouth, searching about every crevice to claim as his own. This time Asahi groaned, the hot coil in Noya's stomach tightening in response to the seductive tone of his partner's voice. Hand diving underneath the others jersey, Nishinoya's hand traveled up and down Asahi's chest, tracing each contour of his muscles before dancing along the waistband of his shorts. Pulling away from the kiss, Asahi gazed at the other with half lidded eyes as their lips dove to his neck, tongue flicking out to taste the sensitive skin. Another groan-Noya's hand moved quickly to grab the growing bulge outside Asahi's pants, causing him to cry out. "Nishi-!" He cried out again as the libero's teeth bit down on his shoulder, the boner in his pants beginning to ache at his teammate's touch.

As he caressed Asahi's bulge, he began to whimper softly. "Asahi..." His voice was husky as he gazed at the Ace lustfully.

Shivering at the call of his name, he looked back hesitantly, a heavy blush along his cheeks. Pulling him down into another heated kiss, Nishinoya's hand dipped behind Asahi's shorts waistband, grabbing the erect cock in his palm. Asahi's head dipped down to hide in the crook of Noya's neck with a drawn out moan, his hand pumping against his cock. Nishinoya felt his cheeks flare up, his own dick growing harder as he noticed how his hand could barely fit around his senpai's dick, thumb running tentatively along the slit. Another cry-this time the libero's grip tightened, pace quickening the Ace whimpered and shook against him.

Noya's tongue flickered out to run against the shell of Asahi's ear; shivering, he gripped Noya's shoulder tighter with one hand, the other preoccupied with muffling his moans as his hips bucked forward. "Y-Yuu..." Asahi moaned; Nishinoya groaned at his name being called out so erotically.

Unable to handle the aching in his crotch any longer, Noya pulled out his cock, rubbing it together with Asahi's. "Sh-Shit..." Biting his bottom lip, the libero tried with desperation to hold back his moans.

Asahi only seemed to grow louder, his own hand shakily coming down to rub their two dicks together with Nishinoya. Moaning out his kouhai's first name in succession with each pump of his cock, he felt hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes, pleasure muddling his senses. "Asahi, faster..." Nishinoya pleaded, tilting Asahi's head with his free hand for their eyes to meet.

Unable to deny him, he began to jerk the smaller cock faster. Eyes fluttering closed, Nishinoya let out small moan, hips pressing into his touch. Feeling courageous, Asahi leaned in to press his lips deeply against Nishinoya's, their lips undulating perfectly in their kiss. Pulling away to let out a whimper, Noya's blood boiled at the look of pleasure etched onto Asahi's face. "Nishinoya I-" His hips began to buck almost uncontrollably, cock twitching. "I'm close, s-stop, p-please...!"

He ignored his teammate's desperate pleading though, only pumping at his cock faster, practically begging him to cum as precum already covered Nishinoya's hand. "N-No! Please! _A-Aaaagh!_" Asahi shook violently as cum shot out to spill over Nishinoya's shirt and hand, and in return the sight sent Noya to orgasm himself, grabbing the tip of his cock for his cum to spill into his hand with a muffled groan.

Collapsing against the wall, Asahi slid down to sit, sweating and breathing heavy as his cock hung out of his shorts, limp and dripping cum. Nishinoya soon followed suit, sitting down on the cold floor, cum covering his clothes and his hand that spilled onto the floor.

Asahi glanced at Nishinoya covered in both of their cum, face flushed, eyes half lidded. Heart trembling, he dared think that his companion was _sexy_. Face growing redder, he began to remember where they were exactly-in the school gymnasium's supply room. Nishinoya in a bit of a daze, he collapsed onto his back, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. "N-Nishinoya..." Asahi called the libero's name out hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He didn't bother to sit up and look at Asahi, much too tired.

"We should um... Clean this... Mess..."

Taking a deep breath, Nishinoya sat up to see what exactly Asahi was talking about, only to gaze at the messy pool of cum on the supply room's floor. "Oh... Shit."

"...Y-Yeah."


End file.
